disasterchumpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mango Fresh
Mango Fresh is a powered bounty hunter and private investigator for the Starling Agency in New Dayton, Ohio. Mango was born and raised in New Dayton, Ohio by his parents Avocado "Avo" and Cheri Fresh who owned and operated Rasta's Sandwich Works. When he was 10 years old, his parents took him to see a baseball game. Following the game, Mango had a premonition as they were exiting the stadium of his parents being shot. He tried to warn his parents but it was too late. Mango and his parents were confronted by a strange green-skinned gunman wearing the insignia of the notorious Slug Gang. The gunman demanded the research papers but Avo told him he did not know what he was talking about. The gunman shot and killed Avo then turned his gun towards Cheri who told Mango to run and not look back. The gunman ran away as the police arrived on the scene. Mango was taken to live with Gramps Fresh, his grandfather. His young sister Plum was already in Gramps' care while the rest of the family was at the baseball game. Mango and Gramps went to Mango's parents' home to find it vandalized and torn apart as if someone had been searching for something. The police officer leading the investigation was Harvey P. Nutcracker. He asked Mango who would want to kill his parents and take their computers. Mango didn't know because they just owned a sandwich shop. The death of his parents remained a mystery and the green gunman remained at large. After Mango graduated high school, Mango joined the police academy to eventually become a detective and solve the murder of his parents. However, he was typically reprimanded by his commanding officer, Captain Nutcracker for trying to tie every time he came across to the Slug Gang. While in the academy, Mango met Bonnie, a barista at his favorite coffee joint. They began dating and eventually got married. When Mango heard of the murder of a man named Dante Corall, he asked Nutcracker if he could investigate since Corall's home was vandalized the same way his parents' home was. Mango was denied but investigated Corall's murder anyway. Mango went to the crime scene and met a reporter named Francisco Medallion. Mango learned Francisco was powered like him with the ability of psychometry. Francisco was able to see a vision of the murder take place. Francisco described the murderer and it matched the description of Mango's parents' murder. Additionally, Mango learned Corall worked at Rasta's Sandwich Works. Mango was able to convince Francisco both murders were done by the same person so he decided to work with him to solve this case. Francisco took Mango to meet with his informant Jimmy Pickle, a shady hacker and dark web troll. They gave their description of the murderer to Pickle who was able to determine they were looking for Igor. I. Dmitri, the leader of the Slug Gang. Francisco and Mango took their findings to Nutcracker who mocked them and fired Mango from the New Dayton Police Department for investigating yet another murder that he was not assigned. However, Nutcracker took their findings on Dmitri and arrested him, taking all credit for solving the case. Dmitri was found guilty of murdering not only Mr. Corral and Mango's parents, but also many other cases with the same MO. A few days after being placed in prison, Dmitri hung himself in his cell. After working together on this case, Francisco and Mango decided to work together and opened Starling Agency, a bounty hunting and private investigation firm with the goal of locating and arresting every member of the Slug Gang. Looks Mango Fresh is an American male. He has black skin, brown eyes, buzzed black hair, and an athletic physique. Mango is 6' 2" and weighs 220 lbs. A distinguishing feature of Mango is a small scar on his right cheek and he typically has a goatee styled beard. Mango's standard attire includes trench coats, button-up shirts, sweaters, cargo slacks, and standard combat boots. He always carries a knife and two small firearms hidden in his coat. Personality Mango enjoys music, especially deep cuts. He is a skilled guitarist but he does it only as a hobby. He occasionally will play open mic nights at the Cobalt Arcade Club. Mango also collects vintage stringed instruments and CDs, an outdated form of recorded media from the 1980's through the 2010's. Mango also wishes to have a real pet. He currently has a robotic sheep but longs for a living breathing dog. Since he and his wife aren't at home often due to the demands of their careers, they just keep the robotic animal since it needs less food and attention than a real one. While Mango is naturally athletic, due to one of his powers granting him peak human abilities, he is not a fan of sports, especially baseball. This is due to his parents being killed outside of a baseball stadium. Additionally Mango does not like eating spicy foods, using public restrooms, and, ironically, hates the taste of mangoes. Mango tends to be very witty and enjoys telling jokes. He can insult even the smartest people without them even noticing. However, Mango does complain when he hears bad music. He cannot stand the modern pop music. Powers and abilities Mango is a powered, a human born with at least one superhuman ability. His powers include danger intuition and peak human condition. Danger intuition allows Mango to have a brief vision of nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings such as seeing his parents being killed moments before it happened. Peak human condition allows Mango's bodily functions to be enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Mango's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened. Behind the scenes Mango's looks are based on Will Smith.Category:Characters Category:Starling Agency Category:Good Guys Category:Powered